


some things you don't say

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Four-Color Love (A Comic Book Romance) [3]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dracoaries asked: Stuart/Raj, how the rest of the gang found out they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things you don't say

**Author's Note:**

> The Big Bang Theory characters do not belong to me and I am making no money off this work of fan fiction.

Between Friday and Wednesday all their communication is by text or Twitter; Raj has a habit of livetweeting his work day if things are slow, and Stuart spends more time online reading said tweets and Wikihopping to figure out what the hell Raj is talking about than he does drawing, which is his usual slow day at the store activity. He now has a half-dozen pictures of Raj’s eyes and face, and vague plans to get new colored pencils with his next paycheck.

The delivery’s on time on Wednesday so Stuart has everything opened and out on the shelves by the time the big post-work rush starts. He tries to pretend he’s not waiting for Raj to walk in and gives up the third time the door opens and it isn’t him. Then he just counts the minutes until it _is_ Raj, who comes in at last followed by Amy and Bernadette as well as the other three.

“You brought the whole gang tonight,” he comments when Raj comes up to the counter.

“Penny didn’t want to be the only girl.” Raj reaches out and their hands meet in the middle, fitting together as though it hasn’t been days since they last held hands. “Are you free on Friday night?”

“I _was_ going to dust the back room, but if you have a better offer...”

“Homemade tacos and margaritas, and your choice of _Star Trek_ series to pretend to watch while we make out.” Raj somehow manages to deliver this line without leering.

“I do miss your cooking,” Stuart admits.

“So it’s a date?”

“What’s a date?” Penny’s snuck up on them without either of them realizing, although to be fair she probably just walked over while they weren’t paying attention, rather than any intentional stealth on her part. Her gaze drops to their linked hands. “Am I interrupting something?”

Raj raises an eyebrow at Stuart, who just nods silently and squeezes Raj’s hand. Part of him wants to say it’s too soon; the rest knows it’s too late, that honesty is better than whatever idle speculation Penny might conjure up. “We were just planning our next date.”

“Your what?” Penny looks honestly confused, like maybe she misheard. “Did you say _date_?”

“He said date,” Stuart confirms.

“How long has this been a thing?” Penny turns to Sheldon, who’s standing behind Raj, her eyebrows knitting. “Sheldon, did you know about this?”

“You know Sheldon has the social awareness of a dirty sock,” Raj says. “For your information, this will be our second official date.”

“Does that mean there have been _un_ official dates?”

“Are you going to grill me for information or are we going to play Halo?”

“I’m not sure I want to play Halo with someone who likens me to a dirty sock,” Sheldon butts in.

“Oh, for... I take it back. You _don’t_ have the social awareness of a dirty sock.”

“What’s going on here?” Howard asks.

“Raj is dating Stuart!” Penny blurts.

“Stuart, don’t tell me I ruined you for women,” Amy says from somewhere behind Penny.

“Actually, I think Sheldon was the one who ruined me for women,” Stuart says as straight-faced as possible.

There’s a definite sudden silence while everyone works it out; Penny starts giggling first and degenerates into outright snorts of laughter, while Amy hides a smile behind one hand and Bernadette shakes her head. Sheldon, on the other hand, just looks baffled, while Howard’s too busy staring down at Raj and Stuart’s joined hands to pay attention.

After that, everything else seems like an average night. The guys pay for their comics; the girls hover in a group just out of earshot of the counter and whisper to each other. Penny breaks away from them just before the gang leave.

“If you break his heart the way Lucy did, I will end you,” she says.

“What if he breaks mine?” Stuart counters.

“Touché. If he breaks yours, I’ll at least be really mad at him for like a month.” She reaches out and touches Stuart’s hand. “You both deserve to be happy,” she says a little awkwardly, and then she hurries to join the others.

The last word on the situation is Howard saying as they walk out the door, “So since when are you gay?” Stuart doesn’t hear Raj’s response but he sees the expression on Raj’s face and figures a certain skinny putz is about to get an education on the oft-forgotten middle of the sexuality spectrum.


End file.
